deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/The Road Less Traveled: IRA vs. NLA
The price of freedom or liberation was always been costly, but these people continue to fight in a bid to be truly free, one day. The road may be long and bloody, but to these fighters it will be worth every moment to see their countries truly free from those who rule over. On our first match of the The Road Less Traveled, we pit two groups against each other who both seek freedom. The IRA: Irish Paramilitary who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. vs. The NLA: The armed rebels who seeked to remove Dictator Gaddafi from power in the Libyan Civil War WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Irish Republican Army History= The IRA, or the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desired to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. |-| Melee= KA-BAR Knife *Weights .56kg (1.23 pounds). *30.16cm long (11.8inches). *Single edged. |-| Short range= Browning Hi-Power *Weight 1.9kg (2.19 pounds). *Cartridge-9x19mm Parabellum. *Semi automatic. *13 round magazines. *Range of 50 meters (164 feet). |-| Medium range= Thompson *Weight-10.8 pounds. (4.9kg) *Cartridge-.45 ACP (11.43×23mm) *Action-Fully automatic. *Rate of fire-600–1500+ rounds per minute. *Muzzle velocity-285 m/s (935 ft/s) *Effective range-50 meters (160 ft) *Feed system-20-round stick/box magazine |-| Long range= AR-15 *Weights 2.27kg (5.5 pounds). *Cartridge-5.56 NATO *30 round magazines. *Fires 800 rounds per minute. *Range-400-600m (average-547 yards). |-| Explosive= Nail Bomb *Remote detonated. *Filled with nails and semtex. |-| Special= LPO-50 Flamethrower *Range-70 yards. *3x0.75 Gallon tanks. *Ammo-Thickened diesel fuel National Liberation Army National Liberation Army National Liberation Army History= The National Liberation Army is the military arm of the National Transitional Council of the Libyan Republic. During the 2011 Libyan Civil War, the NLA combated against pro-Gaddafi forces made up of the Libyan Armed Forces and paramilitary forces loyal to Muammar Gaddafi. Members of the National Liberation Army include defected military soldiers and civilian volunteers. Benghazi, Misrata, Brega, Ajdabiya, Az Zawiyah, Ras Lanuf, and Tripoli are major cities that have fallen under NLA control. Despite the collapse of the Gaddafi regime, the Army is still at war against sporadic groups of pro-Gaddafi soldiers. Both men and women served together to overthrow the Gaddafi regime alongside native tribes who were mistreated under the dictator's rule; the largest tribe that is serving in the National Liberation Army is the Berber tribe. The equipment used by the Army include Libyan Armed Forces weaponry and military camouflage provided by Qatar. Other suppliers include the United Arab Emirates, Egypt, France, the United States, and the United Kingdom. Their training is primarily the same as the Libyan Armed Forces, but their patriotism and willpower is unmatched. |-| Melee= Sickle *Long, curved blade. *Improvised weapon. |-| Short range= Beretta Model 70 *Weights 1.47 pounds (.67kg). *Caliber-.32 ACP. *8 rounds per magazine. *Semi automatic. |-| Medium range= MAT-49 *Weight 4.17 kg *Cartridge-9x19mm Parabellum *Fully automatic. *Rate of fire-600 rpm *32 rounds per magazine. |-| Long range= FN F2000 *Weights 3.6kg (7.9 pounds). *Cartrdige-5.56 NATO *Rate of fire-850 rounds per minute. *Range-500 meters (1,600 feet). *30 rounds per magazine. |-| Explosive= F1 Grenade *Weights 20 ounces. *Filling weight is 6 ounces. |-| Special= RPG-26 *Weight-2.9kg (6.4 pounds). *Range-250 meters. *Caliber-72.5mm. Category:Blog posts Predictions/Edges Edges X-Factors Reasons *Logistics: The NLA take logistics as they recevied arms support from nations and took weapons from the troops during their civil war. The IRA had to rely on Black Market deals in order to gain weapons to fight the British government. *Training: The IRA is better trained due to their strict belief that one should be born into the IRA rather than just accepted and the fact they had more time to train troops. In comparison, the NLA consisted mainly of armed civilians that desired to overthrow Gaddafi. *Combat Experience: The IRA fought the British government for decades from the years 1969-1997. The NLA fought for only for 8 months in comparison to the more battle-hardened IRA troops. *Audacity: The NLA barely takes audacity over their foes as they were willing to fight Gaddafi's troops to the bitter end in order to gain their freedom. The IRA, while also having much audacity were more famous for their hit-and-run tactics rather than open warfare. *Determination: The IRA only justs takes determination since they fought the British government for decades in an effort to seek independence from the United Kingdom. The IRA is still active to this day, albeit with peaceful methods. The NLA were victorious over their opponents which made this edge, but it still goes to the forces who held out longer. Predictions/Edges Melee Affectos-Ka-Bar for me. It is easier to use in both slashing and thrusting. I don't need to worry about hooking my enemy. Edge IRA Skull-Gonna give to the KA-Bar, it was meant for real combat and has multiple options compared to the Sickle. Edge IRA Utter-I give it to the KABAR. It is made for combat and in up close and considering this is an urban environment, having that much blade on the sickle becomes a problem. Edge IRA Overall-Edge IRA |-| Short Range Affectos-Browning. You've got more rounds in a lighter gun. I'm no expert with guns, but it's clear to me what I'd like at my hip. Edge IRA Skull-Gonna give it to the Browning Hi-Power it has the longer barrel allowing for more accurate shots and a larger clip size by 5 rounds. Edge IRA Utter-Even to me, the browning has a larger magazine and is heavier, making it better for pistol whipping. However the Beretta is stronger and is lighter on the draw. Edge even Overall-Edge IRA |-| Medium Range Affectos-Thompson. Sturdier stock, and a faster RPM make up for only lacking 12 bullets. In SMG, I'm taking a heavier weapon. Edge IRA Skull-Giving this to the Thompson the buttstock allows for more control, the RPM, and despite the smaller clip has a more powerful round. Edge IRA Utter-The thompson is stronger and has a better fire rate. There is a reason why it was so popular for the mob. Edge IRA Overall- IRA |-| Long Range Affectos-We saw that the AR-15 jammed when put into conditions, and while we may not see the same kind of conditions they showed on the show, I want to know my gun has a less chance at jamming. Plus it has a faster RPM. Edge NLA Skull-The AR-15 is a whole 2 pounds lighter than the F2000 and also has a superior range in this battle which is a big deal in this category. Edge IRA Utter-The AR-15 is lighter and has a better range. Keep in mind we are talking about LONG RANGE here. Edge IRA Overall-IRA |-| Explosive Affectos-It's a matter of BANG vs. mobility for explosives, and personally, I want the explosive that doesn't require me to show up 10 minutes earlier to the battle than my foe. Edge NLA Skull-For explosives I'm giving the edge to the Nail Bomb. It may not be as reliable and can't be thrown, but it has much killer power behind it with it's shrapnel. Edge IRA Utter-NLA gets it. The nail bomb is improvised, so it's not as reliable as the F1. Try throwing a nail bomb mid-combat then try throwing the F1. Your results are clearly going to be better on the F1. Edge NLA Overall-NLA |-| Special Affectos-BOOM vs burn. I'll go with the Boom at a longer range than a flame I see coming. RPG! Edge NLA Skull-Giving my edge to the NLA here. Not only do you get a big bang when it blows, but with the flamethrower if one bullet hits it count yourself and anyone next to you a dead man. Edge NLA Utter-The RPG-26 is anti-tank. Not counting the tanks on the IRA's back, the RPG will not be used against it's main target, making it less effective. This is an urban environment, and the flamethrower works better at the shorter range. Edge IRA Overall-NLA |-| Pre Voting Predictions Affectos-IRA, they're used to fighting in smaller groups and have a unified cause, compared to the more civilian based NLA. Logistically, the IRA was able to get Black market weapons easier than having to pick weapons off your dead enemies Skull-Giving this to the IRA. They have fought the much harder enemy here and are packing a deadly arsenal and have some actual training being brought into this battle and better logistics win them the day. Utter-I give it to the IRA here. They have better firearms, which is the key in a battle like this. The NLA's only real effective weapons are the F1 and the beretta. The F2000 is not a good long range weapon and the MAT-49 is completely destroyed by the thompson. Edge IRA Overall-Edge IRA Battle Location: Unknown Military Base, Libya The sun beats down upon the long since abandoned military base, since the men stationed there had long since left to try and quell another rebel attack only to never return. Supplies that remain there such as guns, explosives, ammunition, and armor have served as a prime opportunity to resupply and gather new materials for the rebels. The National Liberation Army has sent a small squad to secure the base for use at a later point. NLA: The squad of NLA troops breaks through the front gate with their weapons pointed as they begin to search for any possible form resistance that may be hidden with the base. Unbeknownst to them, a small squad of IRA troops had also had the same idea to raid the base. The IRA movement has seen the Libyan Civil War as an opportunity to restock their own supplies in their war against Britain. IRA: Both forces slowly advance and spread out looking around for the valuable bounties that the base may contain. The group of Libyians enter one of the small houses and spot a grand variety of ammo crates, grenades and the exciting of all was a perfectly good RPG-26. "تلك المتسكعون القمعية ترك لنا مسافات جيدة." said one of the Libyans as he shouldered the RPG-26 and saw the it already was pre-loaded. There enjoyment in the good haul was cut short by the shattering of one of the nearby glass windows. "القرف!" all of the men hit the ground, but as they rasied their heads they noticed that one of their men didn't hit the gound for cover. The Libyians returned fire by shattering their windows and peaking their weapons from out of the corners. The group of IRA troops had surrounded the building and continued firing while two of their members prepared to breach the front door. One of the IRA armed with a Thompson providing covering fire for the group was cut down by a short burst from the Libyan carrying a MAT-49. His clip ran dry and as he reached for a new one, he saw the two incoming IRA members and rushed to insert his new clip, but in his haste he dropped the magazine alerting both members to his position. One turned towards the man and let loose a stream of flames that engulfed the man in a dancing inferno. His screams echoed throughout the building attracting the attention of his comrades who returned their own form of fire towards the two intruders causing one to be riddled with rounds. Taking cover behind a nearby wall the surviving IRA returned fire with his AR-15, "C'mon, you bloody sand people!" as his rounds chipped the cover of his foes. The Libyans returned their own fire and slowly fell back in order to escape the confines of the small building before they found themselves trapped. One of the the men found himself unfortunate in his attempts to escape as a round nailed him in the knee causing him to drop. "نخرج من هنا!" the man shouted to his allies telling them to flee before their enemy managed to reach them which they obeyed. The man looked at his wound and grimaced as the blood trickled down his leg it became apparant to him that he wouldn't survive this, but he would surely go down with a fight. He began dragging himself to nearby room and he lifted himself upon the small containers. The footsteps had told him that the IRA member was closing in on his location and with a silent prayer the man saw his opponent's silhouette appear. His shout of primal rage caught the IRA's attention, but a little too late as he was pinned against the wall and dropped his AR-15. The Libyan delivered a swift punch to the man's jaw before he himself felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. A knife was buried up to the hilt in his lower ribs. The IRA member slammed his opponent against the opposite wall and delivered a knee to the man's groin. The Libyan simply smiled as he weakly lifted up a small sphere as the pin hit the ground. The Irish man's face was filled with horror as he realized the events that were about to unfold. "Allah Akbar." escaped the man's lips before the explosion engulfed them both. The sound of the explosion resonated through the base. "Conor, report!" the IRA member shouted into his radio, but only received static on the other end confirming his suspicions. Both men whispered a silent prayer for their fallen comrades before heading out to search for any other rebels. It wasn't long before they did as rounds crackled off the small shed they had just passed; both men searched for cover in their limited options before settling for a small jeep and returned their own fire. One of the IRA members made a run for it for another nearby shed and fired upon the Libyans with AR-15, while his partner managed to nail one of them in the shoulder dropping him. "C'mon fháil ar bun ya, fuiliú amadán!" the IRA shouted looking at success. The Libyans were more than happy to oblige as his partner lifted the RPG-26 onto his shoulder and settled his sights on the jeep; the rocket ejected itself from the tube and flew towards the causing to burst into a brilliant fiery-orange launching it like some child's toy. Both Libyans smiled at their success and began moving towards the small building with pistols in hand. As they closed in upon the shed they heard a shuffling behind the door and opened it. Both men burst inside and looked at the small empty one room building with the window open. A look of confusion crossed both of their as they walked further into the room and began to investigate it. One of the men looked upon the table noticed a device with caused his eyes enlarge in fear. "انها مصيدة." he said to his ally causing both make to mad dash for the door before the bomb went off and ripped one of the men apart with shrapnel. The final NLA member was blown forward due to the force of the explosion falling upon his front, struggling to to regain his footing. His arms attempting to push himself up until a foot stepped upon it and began to crush it. A scream of pain escaped the man's lips as he observed the IRA member standing above him before a swift kick connected with his jaw. The fell onto his side and went to grab the sickle on his side before kick to the ribs left him reeling in pain. The IRA pulled the Browning Hi-Power from his holster and lowered himself to ground level, looking at the fallen man who lay before him. Pressing the barrel against him temple of his head, he gave a small smile before a round escaped and blow out a side of the man's head. Lfiting himself up and slightly dusting himself off the Irish man shouted, "Ireland!" before saying a slient prayer for him comrades. Their sacrifice had allowed their resistance to capture this base and weapons inside to use in their war against Britain. Deadliest Warrior: IRA Voting Requirements/Notes *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *The battle will take place in a abandoned military base. Both sides entered the base in order to gain supplies for their cause and stumbled upon each other and engaged in combat to gain the full resources the location has to offer. *Voting ends April 24th